The present invention relates to a method and system for handling both proprietary and transmission control protocol/internet protocol (TCP/IP) protocols over a single point-to-point protocol (PPP) connection.
Currently, a point-to-point protocol (PPP) connection over a dial-up line can operate with, for example, a transmission control protocol/internet protocol (TCP/IP), an International Business Machines (IBM(copyright)) Network Basic Input/Output System (NetBIOS) Extended User interface (NetBEUI) Application Programming Interface (API) and Novell(copyright) Internetwork Packet Exchange(trademark)-Sequenced Packet Exchange(trademark) (IPX(trademark)-SPX(trademark)) compatible protocols. However, the PPP connection does not support and, thus, can not be used for proprietary protocol-based communications. The PPP is defined in Internet Standards Track protocol RFC1549, Internet Official Protocol Standards, RFC1549xe2x80x94The Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP) Specification, published July 1994. The NetBEUI API is implemented in the IBM(copyright) LAN Manager program available from IBM Corporation of Armonk, N.Y. The IPX(trademark) and SPX(trademark) protocols are implemented in the Novell(copyright) NetWare(copyright) network operating system available from Novell, Inc., of Provo, Utah. The TCP is defined in Internet Standards Track protocol RFC793, Internet Official Protocol Standards, RFC793xe2x80x94Transmission Control Protocol DARPA Internet Program Protocol Specification, published September 1981. The IP is defined in Internet Standards Track protocol RFC791, Internet Official Protocol Standards, RFC791xe2x80x94Internet Protocol DARPA Internet Program Protocol Specification, published September 1981. In certain cases, for example, management of remote computers, there is a need for users, or more accurately remote management application programs, to communicate initially using proprietary protocols and then switch over to a TCP/IP, NetBEUI or IPX(trademark)-SPX(trademark) type of connection for further operations while still maintaining the connection. Since PPP does not permit the use of proprietary protocols, the initial connection must first be a non-PPP connection, which is made using the proprietary protocol, a modem and a communication line. To switch to TCP/IP, the initial non-PPP connection must be dropped and the line connection initiated again using a PPP, for example, a Remote Access Service (RAS) which is provided in the Windows(copyright) 95 and above operating system (OS) versions. The Windows(copyright) OS is licensed by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. The RAS enables a user to log on to a network via a dial-up connection and operate as if the user was physically connected to the network. This capability permits the diagnosis and correction of system problems from remote computers. In many operating environments dropping and re-dialing in an attempt to reconnect to the same line used for the non-PPP connection is not feasible, since the re-dial is not guaranteed to be able to successfully reconnect to the same line as was used for the non-PPP connection. Reconnecting to the same line can not be guaranteed since the server with which the non-PPP connection was made does not maintain any modem connection status information in order to enable the new call to be recognized as being related to the prior non-PPP call. In such situations, in order to operate in other protocols, the RAS needs to be blocked initially and the communication handle of the line must be obtained. To accomplish this, a special driver is required which can expose the communication handle at the application level. Unfortunately, due to differences across multiple platforms, a separate special driver is required for each type of platform.
While current systems permit users to connect over dial-up lines using either a PPP connection or a non-PPP connection, there are no systems that enable users to use a PPP connection to initially communicate using a non-PPP protocol and then switch to a TCP/IP, or similar protocol, [-] based PPP connection over a single communication line without first dropping the PPP connection and attempting to reconnect to the same communication line and without the use of special drivers.
Therefore, a universal method and system are needed that will enable users to use a PPP connection to communicate over a single communication line initially using a non-PPP protocol and then switch to a TCP/IP or similar protocol while still maintaining the PPP connection without the use of special drivers for different platforms.